No Todo es Miel sobre Hojuelas
by Yukina09
Summary: el sentimiento de amor es mutuo entre Riville y Eren pero el destino les juega malas jugadas haciendo que estos no puedan estar juntos tan fácilmente.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic recién salidito del horno(? Espero sea de su agrado :'DNo todo es Miel Sobre hojuelas

Capitulo 1

"Enamorado"

Cállate Bruja de Mierda!- le gritaba molesto el azabache a su amiga castaña de anteojos y complexión alta y tez morena clara

-HO mi querido Levi-Love quien diría que resultaras profundamente enamorado, quien lo hubiera imaginado que este enano gruño se enamorara del dulce y tierno Eren Jaeger-la castaña entre risas le dijo a su amigo mas bajito que ella, este solo le piso el pie, ella era tan rara a pesar del dolor todavía seguía riéndose, a pesar de esto era una gran amiga muy cercana a Rivaille,

-WAAA! Que malo , y yo que pensaba ayudarte a cazar a eren incluso les compre lubricante y condones-reia

-Hija de puta estamos en la puta preparatoria deja de hablar así aquí si no quieres terminar tu vida ahora- Molesto le reprocho a la castaña dándole un segundo pisotón.

-te ayudare con el bondaje aun así me querido amigo!-nada mas le dirigió una mirada intimidante a la castaña que seguía revolcándose en el piso del dolor y riendo como si no hubiese mañana, solo no la mataría esta ves por que se guardo sus comentarios obscenos para cuando estos se encontraran solos en el aula, estaban en receso ,con pasos decisivo iba avistar a los del grado menor para hacerle una visita a su amado hojiverde ,quien lo Avia citado a esa hora para hablar de algo muy importante

- NO! Estoy enamorado de ese mocoso idiota no lo estoy quien estaría enamorado de ese idiota masoquista? Con sus entupidos y hermosos y grandes ojos de un hermoso verde azulado ,su tez morena clara, su sedoso cabello castaño sus dulces y suaves labios y ho dios ese trasero tan….¿!Que mierdas estoy pensando¡? No soy un puto pervertido de mierda no lo soy!...pero tal vez hanji tenga razon el bondage me ayudaría a que se mantuviera quieto definitivamente lo usare si se reusa así me brindara también una vista exquisitamente erótica…Por las santa higia en que estoy pensando?- pensaba el azabache, su mente se llenaba de pensamientos de eren de o normal ,hasta lo erótico tal vez nuestro pelinegro en el fondo era un pervertido en potencia, pero de algo era seguro nuestro levi-love estaba profundamente enamorado de Eren.

Al dirigirse a su salón correspondiente lo detuvieron, era molesto el no querría hablar con nadie mas que con eren en ese momento que se avia comprometido a irlo a ver.

-H-hola levi tienes un momento?- le dijo sujetándole del brazo aquella castaña cuyo nombre le correspondía a Perta Ral,

-lo siento petra estoy ocupado-le dijo amablemente el pelinegro no muchos le podían llamar Levi solo aquellos cuyos poseyera lasos de confianza

-prometo no demorarme mucho…..por favor es algo importante…- desvío la mirada con la cara tan roja que parecía un tomate…..

-.-.-.-No todo es miel sobre hojuelas-.-.-.-

N-no se queden así de por si ya estoy muy nervioso- dijo el castaño evitando cruzar miradas-

Mikasa y Armin abrieron los ojos como platos sorprendidos a la confesión del castaño

Felicidades Amigo!- rompió el silencio Armin dándole paladitas en el hombro- se que es muy temprano para festejar pero seguro corresponderá tus sentimientos eren!- le brindaba una calida sonrisa aquel rrubio

Eren, si ese enano malhumorado te rechaza asegúrate de hacérmelo saber para hacerle una pequeña visita a la media noche con mi bat de béisbol especial- dijo la pelinegra con ojos intimidadores

M-Mikasa!- le dijo con la cara roja- s-si rivaille no me corresponde no hagas eso por favor! Seria como estar conmigo por lastima y no quiero eso!

- le reprochaba el castaño ,a tal respuesta de su hermano adoptiva.

¿Cómo es que mikasa acepto al pelinegro como candidato para estar con su queridísimo y adorado Eren? Bueno no fue fácil hace un mes eren habia reunido el valor suficiente para declarar que estaba enamorado de Rivaille Levi a sus preciados y valiosos amigos/hermanos de la infancia. Estos se sorprendieron Armin como es de ser, lo acepto el era flexible a tratar cualquier tema pero mikasa ho mikas…

no dijo nada

al día siguiente decidida a darle la paliza de su vida a el azabache quien le había quitado a su querido eren lo fue a buscar, antes de que una escena fuera protagonizada por su gran amor y su hermana adoptiva, la detuvo llorando -¡Mikasa por favor, te lo pido y-yo amo profundamente a Rivaiille y.y si me alejas de el no te lo perdonare, y-yo quiero tu bendición quiero que aceptes el amor que le tengo por favor!- mikasa al ver asi a su hermano lo acepto después de todo ella solo quería la felicidad de eren ,y no la impediría, lo acepto, de mala gana pero lo acepto.

d-deséenme surte chicos. Les dijo el Cataño

no tienes que decirlo eren nosotros somos tus amigos es ovio que te desearemos toda la suerte de mundo- le sonrío el rubio, mikasa solo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y puso su mano en el hombro del castaño

Eren, estoy contigo cuentas con mi apoyo-le dijo la pelinegra a su hermano,

HO Chicos! -les abrazo fuerte en señal de agradecimiento- lo iré a buscar para darme mas prisa!-salio de su salón para dirigirse a la del pelinegro en el camino se encontró con Sasha y connie que estaban ablando placenteramente de comida-han visto a Rivaille? – se les acerco y pregunto,

Lo vi saliendo al patio trasero- dijo Sasha con la boca ocupada ,se encontraba comiendo como ya era su costumbre verla comiendo.

Gracias, nos vemos mas tarde! -se dirigió hacia en busca del azabache.

-.-.-.-No todo es miel sobre hojuelas-.-.-.-

M-me gusta mucho! desde hace tiempo y-yo estoy enamorada de ti…..levi-dijo la castaña agachando la mirada y totalmente roja.

EL destino es cruel y oportuno.

Eren al borde de las lagrimas al escuchar esa conversación puso sus manos sobre su boca y se retiro de tal lugar dejándolos solos, incluso se fue antes de esperar la respuesta del azabache al escuchar la confesión de la castaña,

.-.-.-.-.

Tan taan taaan x'DDD ahí le dejo huehue por que soy maala(? No me lancen tomatazos U.U es mi primer fic mañana lo actualizare:'DDD

Espero con ansias su Reviews :'DDD


	2. Chapter 2 Estos sentimientos

Holi C': aquí les traigo el segundo cap de este fic "No todo es Miel sobre hojuelas" espero que los disfruten lo trate de hacer un poco mas largo :'3 y espero sus Reviews con ansias :'DD

No todo es Miel sobre hojuelas

capitulo 2

"estos sentimientos"

Amaba los amaneceres, tan cálidos, no quería despertar, era tan hermosos y cálidos perfectos para seguir durmiendo.

Eren! EREN! Despierta!-Gritaba su hermana adoptiva al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, golpeando la puerta con su pie- Se nos ara tarde si no te levantas!-Gritaba la pelinegra.

Ya te oí ! Enseguida bajo- le grito a la pelinegra un poco somnolienta todavía, ella era quien siempre interrumpía sus sueños en brazos de Morfeo.

Eren prosiguió a ducharse, como era su rutina en las mañanas, luego de acabar con su aseo personal, se dirigió a bajar a la cocina, quienes ahí le esperaban su hermana y su madre para desayunar antes de ir a la preparatoria. Un silencio incomodo reinaba el lugar.

Y que tal va todo?- la castaña que nombre le correspondía a Carla Jaeger hiso el intento para romper el silencio que ahí habitaba.

Mikasa se limitó a hablar ,poniendo su mirada fija en el vaso que sostenía su mano, quería oír la respuesta del castaño antes de hablar, quien al día anterior había regresado al salón de clases con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos y más ya no toco el tema de su Rivaille Levi, ella no quería presionar a eren a cuanto el tema, pero si le mataba la curiosidad, quería saber a quién tenía que ir a hacerle una de sus visitas de media noche con su bate de béisbol especial,

Todo va bien- respondió el castaño, dándoles una sonrisa, claro que ellas no eran tan ingenuas sabían cuando eren le preocupaba algo o estaba nervioso.

Bueno…apúrense que se les ara tarde-Dijo la castaña, para que estos no llegaran tarde a sus clases. Cuando estos ya iban de salido…..

Que día es hoy?- pregunto el castaño

Martes, Eren hoy es Martes. Le respondió la pelinegra

¡HO Mierda! Me equivoque de horario- enseguida el castaño se dirigió a toda prisa a su habitación para cambiar su horario, estaba tan distraída su mente que ni siquiera recordó que día era

¿Discutió con Levi?-Le pregunto la castaña a la pelinegra, cuando eren no estaba

No me ha dicho nada, pero así parece- Le respondió la pelinegra

-.-.-.-.-.-.-No Todo es Miel sobre Hojuelas-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rivaaaaaille~!- Gritaba la castaña afuera del apartamento del azabache, para luego dirigirse juntos a la institución-Ravioli! RAVIIIIOLI!- gritaba la castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, golpeando la puerta con su pie, este apodo le molestaba al pelinegro pero a la castaña no le importaba ,como era de esperarse,

¡Cállate cuatro ojos! Molestaras a los vecinos!- le dijo el azabache, abriendo la puerta de un golpe, con el ceño fruncido.

Hey! No frunzas el ceño tan temprano en la mañana- le decía la castaña poniendo un dedo en el ceño fruncido de su amigo, este con un manotazo la retiro, mientras iban en camino hacia la institución .

Vi que eren no te mando mensaje anoche…...-le comento a su amigo azabache

Y tu como mierda sabes eso?-le cuestiono con una mirada de "no me sorprende de que me estés espiando otra vez".

Baje una aplicación para poder ver tooodo lo que tienes en tu celular así que note que no te envió mensaje- sonrió como un niño al decirle la respuesta correcta a la maestra-

Hah, es un mocoso inmaduro- dijo el pelinegro al dar un suspiro

-Inmaduro-, es lo que pensaba,-mocoso berrinchudo- esos eran los pensamiento de Rivaille.

FlashBack

En la hora de terminar las clases, Rivaillle se dirigió a buscar al castaño, al cual no había "visitado" en el descanso como le había prometido, pero el castaño se encontraba charlando con sus amigos.

Oi, Eren!- lo llamo el pelinegro, pero este seguía ignorándole- Eren!- lo tomo del brazo ,forzándole a mirarle a los ojos.

-Eh?, ah hola Rivaille, no te había visto- le dijo el castaño fingiendo ignorancia,

-¿"Hola Rivaille"?-Le cuestiono el azabache alzando una ceja en señal de cuestionamiento

-Lo siento, no tengo tiempo- le dijo el castaño soltándose del agarre del pelinegro, as sin más se dispuso a marcharse.

-¿se enojó por que no fui a buscarlo en el descanso como le dije?- pensó el pelinegro, levantando una ceja en señal de cuestionamiento-Inmaduro, ahora me va ignorar por eso, mocoso berrinchudo, que juega a la ley del hielo cuando no le dan sus caramelos, aunque si el caso fuera alrevés ,si eren hubiera tardado 5 min , lo hubiera "castigado". Pero eso no es el caso….mocoso inmaduro- su mente seguía con esos pensamientos,

Fin del FlashBack

Ni que me fuera a morir por que no me mensajeo ,puff no hay duda de que es un mocoso malcriado- le dijo a la castaña

-pero no es cualquier mocoso del que estamos hablando, es "el mocoso" del quien hablamos- le dijo al azabache con una sonrisa pícara- además- le quito la mochila de lado que portaba el pelinegro, en movimientos rápidos y saco de ella- AJA! Como lo había pensado! Trajiste esto para usar el bondage en Eren! Lo savia eres un Pervertido en potencia! OIGAN TODOS, TODO EL MUNDO ESCUCHE! ESTE ENAN- no termino la oración al sentir el pie de su amigo en la espinilla de su pierna lo suficientemente fuerte para entumirla y que callera al piso de dolor, pero aun así ella se estaba revolcando en risa y dolor en el piso, vaya que llamaban a atención ahí, levi solo se puso rojo y volvió a guardar las cuerdas que le había rebatado su amiga castaña momentos atrás.

-Cállate cuatro ojos! La puse en mi mochila inconscientemente, n-no es como si fuera a utilizarla- le dijo en defensa propia, llamaban la atención en la calle, era lo que más le molesto al azabache, no podía matarla ahí no había muchos testigos cerca,

-Camina! Antes de que me arrepienta y te mate aquí por invadir mi privacidad!- le dijo el azabache con el ceño fruncido

-Awwww tu siempre tan cariñoso, ho oww pero si me dolió levi que cruel!-Le reprocho la castaña aun sobándose del golpe que su amigo le había dado.

Tu te lo buscaste- le dijo el azabache- Ahora muévete, que llegaremos tarde por tu culpa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-No Todo es Miel sobre Hojuelas-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Pesar de que ellos estudiaban en pisos diferentes debido a que iban en años diferentes, por casualidades del destino y por qué Rivaille lo esperaba sin que el castaño se diese cuanta, se toparon en la entrada

-P-Perdón!- dijo inmediatamente el castaño al sentir que había chocado con alguien más bajito que él. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que ese "alguien bajito" no era nadie más y menos que el grandísimo Rivaille Levi- oh Rivaille! No t-te había visto l-lo siento - dijo el castaño desviando la mirada nervioso.

-En el descanso vendré a buscarte- le dijo el pelinegro para luego retirarse a su respectivo salón.

Eren se quedó mirando a la figura de aquel hombre, que se iba perdiendo entre los demás que transitaban los pasillos, nervioso por la advertencia que le había hecho el pelinegro antes de retirarse, se limitó a no decir nada prosiguiendo a entrar a clases .

"Ahí sí , el señor ayer no me hiso caso cuando le dije que quería decirle algo importante pero hoy si quiere verme"- pensó eren refunfuñando.

La pelinegra y su amigo rubio no presionaban a Eren, si él quería decir algo lo escuchaban pero si no era así no le presionaban, aunque la pelinegra moría de curiosidad por ver que le pasaba a su hermano.

Las clases pasaron rápido, ya que el castaño solo veía la vista que le brindaba la ventana del salón que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de él, no prestándole ni la más mínima atención a los que sus profesores decían, su mente estaba ocupada en pensamientos de sobre Rivaille, si lo había citado entonces tenía algo que decirle, algo importante, tal vez de su noviazgo recién empezado con la Perra de Petra, puta Petra con su apariencia de chica buena, femenina y dulce, y que tal si quería la aprobación de parte del castaño por el simple hecho de ser amigos, estos pensamientos dominaban la mente del castaño

-Ni loco apruebo ese noviazgo- murmuro para sí mismo, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para que su hermana escuchara aquel comentario, ella lo miro por un momento ya que esta se sentaba al lado derecho del castaño para mejor protección del cataño.

La hora acabo, el descanso había comenzado, los Nervios dominaban al castaño.

-Tengo una idea! Si me voy rápido él no me podrá alcanzar- esos fueron sus pensamientos, pero fue un intento absurdo ya que el azabache ya lo esperaba recargado en la pared, a lado de la puerta, cruzado de brazos, lo tomo del brazo para que no hullera, a pesar de su altura ,este poseía más fuerza que el castaño

-Tratando de huir Jaeger?- dijo el pelinegro haciendo una limitada sonrisa,

Antes de llegar al sitio donde se dirigía, corrección al sitio donde Rivaille jalaba a eren (1313) hicieron una pequeña parada en la cafetería para invitarle al castaño algo de beber.

Después de esa parada se dirigieron a la parte posterior del edificio, el lugar era tranquilo y relajado, con una hermoso panorama, desde ese lugar se podían observar las canchas que poseía el instituto, pero los arboles le daban un toque de privacidad, ese lugar no era muy transitado así que era perfecto , estaban lo suficientemente alejados de las personas, ahí podían estar a solas sin ninguna interrupción, se detuvieron en la sombra de un enorme árbol y eren prosiguió a tomar asiento, sentándose en el césped, cuando regreso en si vio a Rivaille acostado en sus piernas ,como toda una "pareja normal" , el castaño no dijo ni una sola palabra, se limitó a observar tan cautelosamente la vista que tenía, RIvaille estaba ¿Durmiendo? En sus piernas, era hermoso, sus fracciones finas y masculinas, su piel tan pálida como porcelana, sus labios tan finos, apostaba que sus labios eran suaves y tibios, aunque su apariencia le reflejaran lo contrario, se veía tan tranquilo cuando tenía los ojos serrados, el ambiente era hermoso, había una briza cálida que movía levemente sus cabellos, todo era perfecto, era principios de otoño ,era realmente cálido levemente fresco por el otoño, Eren solo puso su mirada en la figura del pelinegro, se quedaron un buen rato en la misma posición ,no quería que acabara.

-R-Rivaille tenemos que regresar a clases-Dijo el castaño

-Que molesto- le dijo al castaño aun con los ojos cerrados- igual ya perdimos la mitad de la hora, entraremos a la siguiente

Eren disfrutaba el momento y podía apostar que Rivaille también lo hacía no quería que acabara, de pronto vio al pelinegro sentarse, a su lado, a principios de uqe se había sentado se encontraba dándole la espalda, así que se voltio en un movimiento rápido y le dio un tierno beso a Eren en su mejilla muy muy cerca de sus labios…

HOLI!~ asdsad perdón por la tardanza el Viernes dije "mañana lo actualizo" y ahora ya es martes X'DD asdasd jajaja perdón pero bueno tenia cosas que hacer yyyy me ocuparo pero ACTUALIZARE EL FIC TODOS LOS VIERNES :'D y tratare de hacerlos mas largos x'DDD es mi primer fi casi no tengo mucha experiencia narrando y esas cosas perdonen si tengo faltas de ortografía ^^U hehehe espero leernos pronto :'DD Chau Chau!

Dejen sus **Reviews **me motivan a seguir escribiendo TT u TT


End file.
